


Better Than Love

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [7]
Category: Lost Girl (TV), doccubus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Random Song Challenge, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song by Hayley Kiyoko





	Better Than Love

Bo came to meet Lauren at her office, viewing the distracted doctor from the doorway as the blonde peered at something through her microscope. She leaned against the doorframe, and just watched for a moment and waited to be noticed. Bo was rather unused to entering a room and not immediately having every eye in the room immediately turned towards her. She was enjoying overlooked. She reflected upon the moment they first met in this very room… Bo had ended up taking all of her clothes off… of course.

Lauren had walked in a circle around Bo, for the most part silently analyzing her, figuring out what kind of Fae Bo might be, and admiring her. She could distinctly remember the feel of the tips of Lauren’s fingers against the small of her back, leaving a trail of tingles and warmth in their weight as though she were some kind of Fae herself. All Bo remembered hearing, the only sound in the room, were Lauren’s footsteps and a soft hum of appreciation.

Now, when Bo looked at her and admired her in return, she saw the only thing she had feared for most of her life. Loving a human used to spell out automatic death for the longest time. Loving Lauren, the mere act of it, had been a rebellion and given Bo the kind of freedom she hadn’t known she was capable of having. It was life and light and she owed it all to this human doctor. There really couldn’t be anything better than this.

She spent a long moment admiring the doctor, though she assumed Lauren didn’t have that distinctive feeling of awareness that Bo had felt when such attention had settled on her. She wanted that minute to last forever, to freeze it in time, and hold it close for as long as she could. Now that she had found love, Bo’s worst fear was to lose that love… again. What Dyson had gone through (though he had given his up willingly) seemed like it would be the worst kind of torture. Bo just found she could love like this without fear and wasn’t willing to part with this feeling for anything.

Still yet, somewhere within her, Bo fully expected to lose this. She knew that one Lauren would grow old, and Bo didn’t know how old she herself would get to be or at what rate she would age or if she would at all. Whenever Bo lost Lauren she knew the loss would have been worth the pain. She should never have risked this love and their hearts in the process… but they were intent on making it work. These were two very stubborn women and they had faced worse than the ravages of time together.

\-----/////-----

Lauren fell asleep, eyes closed and mouth hanging open, about fifteen minutes into this movie and Bo was not the slightest bit surprised. Days off like this, deciding to just be couch potatoes were rare. It took real effort for Bo to convince Lauren to do nothing… ever. Neither of them paid any attention to Carol. Lauren was fast asleep and Bo was wondering what would happen if she were to lean up and kiss those closed eyelids.

Then again, Bo was not quite willing to move. Lauren was splayed across the arm of the couch, seeing completely comfortable and relaxed. She wasn’t willing to disturb her. As Bo realized she missed those eyes right now, she argued internally, staring up at the peaceful face with its sharp features. Lauren was despite living in a community of unnaturally beautiful Fae. Those eyes were her favorite view, suited for royalty and penthouses. Bo decided to let the possibility of waking her up go in favor of an extended period of this… just this.

She pulled the lax arm draped across her abdomen into her own hands and wondered at how Lauren felt knowing that she held Bo’s heart in this. She wondered if she made it clear enough to the blonde that Lauren had made her heart better than it had been before. She made Bo better every day with her gentle hands and her kind heart. Bo learned so much from her every day they spent together. Every day they had to spend together would be a fine day as well. Bo refused to regret any of them.


End file.
